


Journey's End

by LynFraser09



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Father and Son, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynFraser09/pseuds/LynFraser09
Summary: Sort of an alternate ending to The Rescue. Din and Grogu get the chance to have a proper farewell.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Journey's End

_ "Where I go he goes.” _

* * *

"He wants your permission." The Jedi told him and Din looked back over to Grogu and he now could see the question in the kid’s eyes. 

His heart dropped into his stomach. He knew this day would arrive, it was his quest after all, to deliver the child to his kind. 

His armor felt ten times heavier as he walked over to the kid he had just fought so hard to get back. 

He lifted him into his arms, like he had done hundreds of times before. This time with the knowledge it might very well be the last time. 

"Alright kid, this is it." His voice shook with emotions he couldn't control. He started his walk back towards the Jedi but he kept his gaze focused upon Grogu. "You have to go with him. It's...where you belong. He is one of your kind."

Grogu cooed, pressing his ears back as he reached up toward him.

"He wonders if you will accompany us." The Jedi said suddenly and Din broke his gaze with Grogu to look at the young Jedi.

"What?"

"He wishes that you would take him there, not me." The Jedi explained, throwing a soft look towards Grogu.

Din glanced back to Grogu, who now had his hands on his chest and was looking up at him. 

"I don't have transport." His voice was quiet as he recalled the destruction of the Razor Crest. "And I've seen an x-wing. It will not be able to transport all of us."

"Take the ship." Cara spoke suddenly and he turned around to face her. 

"The one we crashed in here?"

Cara shrugged with a smirk. "It might be a little damaged but I've seen you fly worse."

"What about you?"

"We've got the cruiser." She answered with a smirk, patting the control panel beside her. "It will be fun taking control of one of these."

Bo-Katan shook her head and stepped forward, removing her helmet. "You must come with us to Mandalore. The possession of the dark saber makes you the rightful ruler."

"I told you, I don't want the weapon or the title." He removed the saber from his belt and placed it down. "Do with it what you will."

Bo-Katan narrowed her eyes. "You are not upholding Mandalorian tradition. You seemed very adamant about your creed so I am surprised you so willfully ignore this."

Securing Grogu to one side he snatched up the saber and held it out in front of him in Bo-Katan's face. 

She blinked but did not flinch, her eyes narrowing further. 

"Then win it from me."

She sighed. “It is not that simple-”

A low growl rumbled in his chest and Grogu looked up at him with wide eyes and a startled squeak.

He rarely lost his temper but he was tired, frustrated, and physically and emotionally drained. He did not want to deal with the semantics of a laser sword Gideon had tricked him into owning. 

"Your terms are to defeat me in battle. My terms are simple - take it from my hand and you have won. It does not have to be more than that."

Bo-Katan's expression was as fiery as her hair and though she couldn't see his eyes, the tension in his face never wavered. 

"Take it." He snapped fiercely and Bo-Katan eyed him for a moment, contemplating. 

He was a Mandalorian, he understood her hesitation but sometimes other things were more important.

For him, it was the child in his arms. For Bo-Katan, it should have been to rule Mandalore. 

She began to reach for it and in one smooth motion, he spun around, placed Grogu down on a nearby control panel and withdrew the beskar spear, holding it to her neck and holding the dark saber just out of her reach with the other. 

Her partner withdrew her blaster and aimed it at him, Cara did the same and pointed it at her. Fennec's hand twitched on her own weapon and Luke watched with interest from his silent place in the doorway. 

"Take it from me." He instructed again and her eyes narrowed, her lips twitching. 

Beskar clashed against beskar as she raised her arms and fought his spear and his arms. 

He wanted it to be easy because he wanted it to be over. Within seconds her hands were clasped around his where he held the saber tight in his grasp. 

He held onto it for a few more seconds and they remained trapped in a silent, steely gaze. 

Then he released his grip and the dark saber fell from his hands. 

Bo-Katan was quick to grab it and he backed away, raising his arms. "Congratulations. You bested me." He sneered somewhat sarcastically and her nostrils flared but she said nothing.

He turned around and walked back over to bring Grogu back into his arms. "Now we both have what we came here for. Let's leave it at that."

Bo-Katan stared him down, clutching onto the dark saber but then nodded once. 

Din cast a brief look to where Gideon still lay unconscious on the floor. His lips twitched in silent rage but he ignored him and walked back over to the Jedi. 

He lifted his brow but made no other movement. His eyes drifted to Grogu and his lips twitched in a small smile. 

Grogu cooed happily and slightly reached out one hand toward him and the Jedi nodded in response. 

Din watched their interaction - so similar to what happened with Ahsoka. The silent communication between them but also different because it seemed deeper. As much as Ahsoka understood Grogu, this man seemed to understand even more and Grogu responded to him in earnest. 

Grogu wanted to go with him and there was something about the Jedi that put him at ease. 

There was suddenly a round of high pitched chirping and Din tensed, recognizing the sound of a Droid. 

An old blue and white astromech rolled out from behind the Jedi and Grogu instantly perked up, his ears twitching and he looked at the Droid in interest. 

"Artoo can give you the coordinates to my Jedi temple." The Jedi explained and nodded to the Droid. 

The Droid, that the Jedi had named Artoo, chirped again and rolled forward toward him. 

Grogu cooed louder, in awe and wonder and leaned over Din's arm toward the Droid. 

The Droid in turn tilted up toward him and beeped a few more times and then began rocking on his wheels. 

They were happy to see one another and the Jedi’s smile widened. 

Din took out the datastick and presented it to the Droid. Artoo opened a compartment on his front and Din cautiously slipped it in. 

"Bring the child there when you are ready." The Jedi explained once the data transfer was complete and Din stuck it back into his pocket. "We will be there waiting." 

"We?" Din asked, his gaze flicking from the Droid to the Jedi. 

"Your child is not my only student. I have others."

Din's heart did a little flip, as it often did whenever someone referred to Grogu as  _ his.  _

"He will be safe." The young Jedi promised and somehow Din believed it. 

"What's your name?" Din asked, the only knowledge he was lacking about the Jedi. 

"I am Luke Skywalker." 

"Luke...thank you."

Luke nodded with a small smile. "It is what the child wants. I could not deny him that." Then he patted the droids dome beside him, "Lets go Artoo."

The Droid chirped and Grogu reached out for him again with a whine.

"Do they know one another?" Din asked, observing their interaction.

Luke had begun to turn but stopped midway, looked at his Droid and then at Grogu.

"I believe they do. Artoo has known many Jedi. He was once with my father and mother at the temple before the rise of the Empire. If I am interpreting him correctly," he nodded towards Grogu, "he also was at the temple."

"He was." Din confirmed, remembering what Ahsoka told him and Grogu cooed as well, confirming it for himself. 

"The kid is a Jedi, then?"

Luke's eyes focused on Grogu and Grogu's ears twitched as his eyes moved to Luke.

"He soon will be, with proper training."

Din instinctively tightened his hold on Grogu and Luke smiled at him. He reached out a hand, only halfway towards them and Grogu squeaked, extending his own hand back towards Luke. 

Their eyes connected, Luke's eyes serious and focused and Grogu almost looked transfixed. 

Din couldn't feel this  _ For _ ce but he could swear he felt something as the two connected. 

Then Luke blinked and lowered his hand and the trance was broken. 

"I will see you soon little one." Luke told him softly with a small smile and Grogu curled his fingers, cooing as Luke turned.

Din let out a slow breath as he watched the Jedi disappear. 

Grogu kept his eyes focused on Luke's back and then finally turned his head to look up at Din. 

His arm still stretched out to where Luke had gone, he made an inquisitive babble. 

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go, kid." Din vowed. 

* * *

Din stepped aboard the ship and looked around. It was significantly smaller than the Razor Crest but at least it was something. 

He placed Grogu down in one of the seats and walked around, doing damage control. The ship would be flyable, for at least long enough to get to the Jedi temple.

His mind was focused on that and that only. So much had happened in the last few days and he couldn't process it all yet. 

That was until he heard the familiar cooing as he walked back to the cockpit. 

He stopped, froze and stared at Grogu who was staring up at him. 

He swallowed thickly- he had one final run on this mission and then it was over.

Then he was gone. 

It didn't surprise him anymore how much that hurt him. He risked life, limb and creed to save him and would do it over and over again. 

The little green guy, as Mayfeld so eloquently called him, had wormed his way into his heart. 

Grogu outstretched his arms and Din approached him slowly. 

He realized that though he had done a quick check, he had been too busy with Moff Gideon to truly make sure he was truly alright. 

He kneeled down beside the seat and held out his hand. Grogu instantly latched onto his fingers and cooed.

"Hey buddy," he used his free hand to place on Grogu's back, "are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Grogu's ears twitched and he tilted his head slowly. His grip tightened on Din's fingers and he pulled himself up to stand. 

Din supported him with his hand still on his back. Grogu then released his hand and stepped forward slowly, his eyes focused on his helmet.

His small hand fell upon his helmet and he let out a few babbles. Din couldn't understand his words, if they were words, but he recognized the inquisitive tone. 

For a moment his heart skipped a beat and swooped down into his stomach. 

The moment of hesitation soon passed, however. He knew what the kid wanted and there was no doubt whether he was willing to give it to him.

Without waiting another second he reached up and removed his helmet, his eyes never leaving Grogu's.

Grogu watched with deep interest, his eyes following his every movement. 

His eyes explored his face with what could only be described as awe. Grogu let out a happy coo and inched even closer, his hand reaching up.

For the first time in decades another living being was touching his skin, his face.

His eyes watered of their own accord and he took a shuddering breath. 

There was no other living being in the galaxy he would allow this to happen with. For Grogu, it felt right. 

"Grogu." He spoke the child's name without the usual filter from his helmet and Grogu's ears twitched and he let out a squeak of joy. 

As it had before, Grogu's reaction to his name filled him with delight and a smile pulled at his lips, this time bare for the kid to see.

Grogu continued to hold his hand upon his cheek and Din leaned forward, closing his eyes until their foreheads touched. 

With the new surge of emotions that flowed through him at the touch of the child, he released a breath and settled into the relief that Grogu was alive, unharmed and, however temporary, back with him.

He guided the kid forward until he was pressed against his chest and Grogu went willingly, letting out another coo.

He stared at the wall of the ship, his hand secured around Grogu's back and blinked away tears that were pricking his eyes. 

He couldn't even recall the last time he cried out of anything but near death pain, and that was only his body's natural reaction. 

There had been no emotion strong enough to pull this reaction from him but the kid was special. 

He had never had to care about anyone else, had spent his life hunting and killing others. He showed mercy when he felt it was right but always fulfilled his bounty orders. 

From the moment he first laid eyes on the kid, he knew of his innocence as just a child, his need to be protected and easily took it upon himself to see him safe. 

Somehow, through all the journeys they had taken together, his affection for the kid was not just a moral obligation but something much deeper that sat inside him.

The thought of him coming to harm actually frightened him; frightened and angered him to the point where nothing else mattered but to have the kid back with him. 

His mission was almost fulfilled. He had found Grogu's kind, a Jedi had found them, and Luke wanted to train Grogu in the way Grogu deserved to be trained. 

It was the best thing for him and why Din was willing to let him go. 

It didn't mean, however, that it didn't hurt. 

That the loss of his ship and the child he loved sat incredibly heavy on his heart. 

He could always find another ship, even though the Razor Crest had been with him a long time, but there was no replacing Grogu or what Grogu meant to him. 

Grogu gave him purpose, a reason to keep going other than just to survive. The child relied on him, for protection, for comfort, for food and shelter. 

He hadn't expected it, wouldn't have asked for it, to become a caretaker but now he couldn't process losing what had become so meaningful to him in such a short time. 

"Alright kid," he cleared his throat from the emotions that thickened it, and finally placed Grogu back in his seat, "it's time to get going."

He flinched only slightly, stifling a gasp as he once again felt Grogu's touch against his face. 

His lips twitched in a small smile and he returned the gesture, gently running a finger across Grogu's head and ears, causing the child to coo in contentment. 

He stood up, releasing him and looked around. He had finally installed some restraint straps to keep Grogu safe in the Razor Crest but it didn't look like this ship had anything like it. 

"Grogu." He looked back down at him and Grogu's ears perked and he smiled softly at him. "Hey buddy, you're going to have to stay there and hold on as best you can, alright? It's going to be a little bumpy getting out of here."

Grogu cocked his head and stared up at him and then looked around him at the seat. 

Din pressed his lips together, narrowing his eyes slightly in thought. 

"Here, how about this." 

Din removed his chest plate and then unfastened the cape that covered his back. 

He felt even more strange removing more of his armor, it was not something he did all too often. He felt almost naked and vulnerable but as always, protecting Grogu was more important than his own comfort.

Then he wrapped it around Grogu and tied it around the seat, fastening him to it. Grogu looked down at it and then up at him, cooing inquisitively.

"Eh, it will have to do." He gave a final, good natured tug on the knot behind the seat and then patted Grogu's head. 

"That should keep you safe until we've made it out of here." 

Grogu babbled, flicking his ears as he looked up at him and Din felt another ache in his chest knowing it wouldn't be long before this little presence was no longer around. 

He then turned and headed to the pilot’s seat, choking back emotions. 

He let out a sigh as he looked over the unfamiliar dashboard. He had a good general knowledge of aircrafts but had been solely with the Razor Crest for decades. He knew that ship inside and out, having repaired it so many times, but this one was not so familiar and only reminded him of what he had lost. 

He also began to feel the weightlessness of not having his armor on and he twitched in his seat uncomfortably. 

He stole a quick look behind him where his helmet and chest plate were on the seat opposite Grogu. He seriously considered putting them back on. 

Another squeak from Grogu diverted his attention away from it and his eyes flickered to him. 

Grogu's eyes were light and expressive as he looked upon his face. 

He knew he would have to put the armor back on when they reached the Jedi’s planet but until then, he would keep it off for Grogu. He was, after all, a member of his clan.

The Armorer had said only until he brought the child back to his own kind but Din knew he had bent his allegiance to his creed already for Grogu and that no matter what Mandalorian had to say about it, they would always be a clan of two. 

He smiled at the kid, because he could and because Grogu could see it and Grogu responded with a happy coo, wiggling his body beneath the cowl.

"Alright Grogu.." he turned back to the dashboard and inserted the datastick into what he believed to be the receiver. "Let's find out where you're going."

He still managed to start it up and the ship gave a few groans as he maneuvered himself out of the hole they crashed into. 

The ship was a little damaged but he had definitely flown in worse. 

Once steady, he turned his head taking one last look at the cruiser and then took the jump to hyperspace. 

He sat for a while, monitoring the scans and the skies for any sign of more imperials who Gideon may have tipped off or the New Republic searching for Imperial ships.

The thought of running into them, or anyone, made his hands twitch and long to retrieve his armor. 

He had accepted what he had done for Grogu's sake and would continue to allow a Grogu to see his face for as long as he lived but not anyone else. 

Once he was certain they were alone in this sector, he set the autopilot and stood from the seat. 

He took a moment to look upon Grogu who had allowed his head to fall forward, resting against the thick material tied around him, his eyes closed peacefully. 

He debated whether or not to disturb him. It had been a long few days and there was no telling what Gideon had done to him. 

Anger pulsed through him at the thought of anyone hurting him. 

Grogu was brave, Din had seen him take on all sorts, even attacking Cara when he believed Din was under attack from her but he also recalled the many times Grogu came running back to him, whining in fear and the rage burned again at how alone and afraid he must have been. 

It put his mind at ease to see that Grogu was comfortable enough now to fall asleep but the kid probably was exhausted. 

Hell, he was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to take the kid in his arms, as he had done so many times before and curl up into his bunk on the Razor Crest. 

He also didn't want to disturb him and started slowly towards his armor. He wanted to keep it closer than it was, just in case they were happened upon. 

The movement, however, did stir Grogu and he jostled awake, cooing as he looked around mildy disoriented. 

"It's alright kid." Din assured him and Grogu looked at him, babbling in wonder. "You're with me now." He walked over to him and untied the cowl. 

He couldn't resist taking Grogu into his arms and judging by the way Grogu lifted his arms eagerly as soon as they were free, that's exactly what he wanted too. 

Grogu's hand immediately found his face as soon as he was able and Din chuckled mildly. "Can't get enough there, kid?"

Grogu cooed quietly, his eyes looking into his and he knew what he was thinking because he felt it too. 

This time they had together would be the last for a long while and it was so new to both of them, Din being exposed. 

"I know." He said quietly and leaned his face into his touch, reveling in the new sensation of touch. 

He took his cowl and draped it around Grogu's back, tucking it under his arms and then he sat back down.

It felt strange to have a warm body tucked against his chest. He had held Grogu numerous times but could never feel anything but the very slight pressure of his weight against his armor. 

Grogu, also experiencing this new warmth of his chest, settled in easily, gripping onto his clothes to hold himself close.

Din stretched his legs out, pushing himself back as far as he could go. His hand moved to Grogu's back and held him there. 

It wasn't long before he heard the more even breathing and Grogu fell still and he knew he had fallen asleep. 

He had listened to the kid fall asleep many times, it was one of the smaller things he first noticed and grew affection for. 

His life was a busy and dangerous one and he dragged Grogu along because he had to, only leaving Grogu with others in dire circumstances. 

He was used to sleeping when he could, when his work was done but the kid needed more than he did and he started adapting to it as much as he could. 

Sometimes on quiet days he would sit and watch him, marveling at the little creature. He had encountered many species in his travels, even came across some kids but never really interacted with them. 

From the start he knew Grogu was special and not just because of the bounty for his retrieval. He had never seen a species like him, never seen anyone do what the kid could do and was constantly astounded by how powerful and how smart he was, despite the fact that he didn't listen very well. 

They slept in the same bunk as well so whenever his own nightmares kept him awake at night he would listen to the kid sleep and it would soothe him.

And sometimes they weren't allowed the luxury of the bunk and the kid slept on his lap or next to his side and even then it had felt strange to have another being sleep near him.

All he had ever known was being alone. 

Except...except the dim memories he had of his parents. 

He remembered being a child himself and curling up with his mother and father as Grogu did to him now. 

He never imagined he would be in this role. He had chosen his life, the life of a Mandalorian bounty hunter and nothing else mattered. 

A family, a home, a child - it was never something he considered or even thought about. 

Until the fifty year old magic green child who disrupted his life in all of the best ways. 

His chin settled lightly onto Grogu's head and the kid let out a soft coo in his sleep, his fingers twitching, relaxing as he slept comforted by his protector. 

_ By his father. _

He allowed the thought to cross his mind, remembering what Ahsoka had said. 

He had had parents but he was also a Mandalorian foundling. 

Grogu was a foundling as well, taken from all he had ever known, shrouded in darkness for years. 

Until they found one another. 

Din stared up at the metal ceiling, his throat growing tight and a single tear escaped the corner of his eye. 

He hadn't wanted to admit it, because he knew this day would come, where Grogu was returned to the Jedi, to his kind. 

Din couldn't help the little thought that arose from the sting of the prospect of losing him - he was his kind too.

While not Force sensitive or having any idea what a Jedi did, he had formed a bond with Grogu. 

Everyone else around him seemed to know it. Even enemies knew the child went with him everywhere. 

Friends and acquaintances called Grogu  _ his  _ kid. 

Finally, with a weight on his chest, not just from Grogu's physical presence but his place in his life, in his heart, he accepted that he was.

He was like a father to Grogu. He acted like one, he felt like one, he loved like one. 

Which is why he knew giving Grogu to the Jedi was not just about fulfilling his mission. He had decided he wouldn't have let Grogu go if Grogu didn't want to. There would be nothing and no one that would take Grogu from him if Grogu didn't want to go. 

But Grogu did want to go, Grogu wanted to be a Jedi, to be trained and Din knew he had to, to protect himself because he was far too powerful to be left vulnerable and Din could only do so much. 

So he had to let him go with Luke because a father sacrificed for their child's well being. His own had sacrificed his life so he could be safe. He would do the same in a heartbeat and more for Grogu. 

He steeled his jaw, stilling his quivering lip and swallowed hard. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, soaking in the feeling of Grogu against his chest. 

His body ached, his muscles sore and he could feel exhaustion pulling on him toward the darkness of sleep.

He hadn't slept in days, his mind focused solely on rescuing Grogu. 

Now he had the kid safe in his arms and felt he could rest again. 

There was a new and inexplicable comfort he drew from having Grogu sleep on his chest, feeling his soft breathing and even the thrumming of his little heart. 

_ Thank the Stars he is safe.  _

Yes, his heart ached at the thought of letting him go but he also knew the Jedi would be taking good care of him and he would be safe.

It wasn't long before concentrating on the warm presence of Grogu that he succumbed to sleep himself. 

* * *

Din was a light sleeper, was forced to be as danger always lay around the corner and sleeping was a very vulnerable state. 

He awoke to that familiar feeling of someone watching him. He could feel the tingle in his spine and his body tensed at how extra vulnerable he felt as he was suddenly aware he did not have his armor on. 

His eyes snapped open just as a small hand touched his face and he sat up quickly. 

Grogu let out a squeal of surprise and Din reacted quickly, securing his arms around Grogu before he fell out of his lap. 

He was met with brown eyes staring up at him, wide and curious. 

He released a breath, the tension easing from his body and he shook his head softly, smirking at the child in his arms. 

"What were you up to you little womp rat?"

Sensing the relief in him, Grogu's ears flickered back up and he cooed, lifting his hands toward him, that familiar mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Grogu pushed himself up so he was standing on Din's thighs and Din watched him inquisitively. 

Making all sorts of noises that Din was just beginning to decipher based on his mood, Grogu stretched up. 

Din followed his movements until Grogu's hands were in his hair, fondling the little tufts of brown that covered his forehead. 

"Kid?" He raised an eyebrow, watching Grogu marvel over his hair.

The longer he played with it, the more happy noises he made and Din couldn't stop the smile that pulled at his lips or the laugh that rumbled in his chest. 

"What are you doing?" He asked again, laughter in his voice. 

If he let him, Grogu would probably climb him until he sat on his head entirely. 

Din was tempted to let him, but instead allowed him to play with his hair for another minute and then tightened his hold on him and pulled him gently away.

"Grogu…" he lightly shook his head, looking him in the eyes and it felt strange knowing the kid was looking right back at him, seeing him as no one else had. 

Grogu released another happy coo, his mouth pulling open in a smile as he reached out for him again.

Din leaned forward and allowed Grogu to touch his face. 

He wasn’t certain how long they had been asleep for but he did feel somewhat rested and clearly Grogu had had enough of a nap to wake up himself and begin his usual mischievous inquisitive exploring. 

"I think it's time to check where we are." He told Grogu as he stood up and placed Grogu down on the seat. 

He gave his head an affectionate scratch before walking over to the controls. 

His breath hitched slightly as he saw how close they were to their destination. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes briefly. 

He was glad he had gotten some rest and that Grogu had too but it was only more time gone from time he would have with him.

He suddenly heard a loud clatter behind him and whirled around.

"Kid?"

He searched the floor and there, surrounded by his discarded armor, was Grogu already inquisitively handling his upside down helmet. 

His first instinct was to step in and take it, and he made a move to do so but stopped himself. This was no threat vying for his armor, it was his child exploring what he previously could not. 

He relaxed his tense muscles and watched Grogu with a quirked eyebrow. 

"I think that may be a little too big for you, kid."

He continued walking forward slowly and kneeled down beside him, just as Grogu looked up at him, his little arms around the helmet.

He had a look in his eyes that Din had recognized many times - he knew what he wanted and he was determined to get it. 

With the helmet on it's top side, it rocked back and forth as Grogu attempted to climb it. Grogu let out a few grunts in frustration in his attempts but eventually got his little body inside and he squeaked in joy as he finally slid in.

He wiggled around and then popped his head up and there was such a look of ecstatic joy on his face that Din's chest exploded in warmth and love. 

His eyes grew moist and he blinked quickly to push it away. 

He would have never dreamed of letting a single soul touch his armor, nonetheless wear it. He would kill anyone who dared try but Grogu once again proved to provide the opposite reaction in him. 

He laughed quietly as he reached out to scratch the top of Grogu's head affectionately. "You look good, Grogu. Could make a Mandalorian out of you yet."

And just like that his momentary euphoria drained away and the sinking feeling in his gut returned. 

It was a reminder that he wasn't a Mandalorian, he was a Jedi and according to the coordinates and the path they were on, it wouldn't be too much longer Grogu would be under Luke's care and not his. 

Grogu sensed his sudden change in mood and his ears flattened and he cooed quietly, blinking up at him as he turned his head.

He forced a small smile back to his mouth and gave Grogu another little scratch behind the ears. 

The two most important things in his life, his way of life and meaning for it, came together in this touching moment. 

He would try to focus on Grogu leaving when the time came. For now, he would cherish this time with him.

Grogu looked down and fumbled with something within the helmet. His little hands appeared a few moments later with the Mythosaur pendant which Din had forgotten he had given him. 

Grogu babbled something quiet, his ears twitching back and he lifted it up towards him. 

Din gave a watery smile and gently folded his fingers over Grogu's hand and shook his head. 

"That's yours now, kid." His voice was thick. "Your little part of me."

Grogu continued to hold onto the pendant as Din pulled his hand away and let out a curious whimper. 

Din then lifted Grogu out of the helmet and settled him into his lap. 

"You're my foundling." He explained and Grogu looked up at him with wide eyes. "My clan." 

With one arm wrapped around Grogu, he reached around him to pick up the shoulder plate with the symbol of the Mud Horn. Grogu tilted his head, watching his moves curiously. 

"You saved my life." His eyes focused on the symbol, remembering seeing the kid use the Force for the first time. His brow knitted together, his finger tracing the symbol and Grogu reached out to place a hand over his. "More than you'll ever know." He finished, his voice quiet. 

"That connects us.." he directed Grogu's eyes back to him. "Forever."

He took a deep, shaky inhale as he looked seriously into Grogu's eyes. "You belong with the Jedi. You need to learn and understand who you are…" he cleared his throat. "But I hope you always remember...this."

Grogu instantly dropped all he was holding and pushed himself up, both hands on his cheeks and he cooed in such a way that Din knew he understood.

  
  


They stayed that way for a while, Grogu listening with rapt attention as Din spoke, interacting the whole way through which made Din smile. 

It was only the beeping from the console that finally pulled his attention. 

He stood up, his brow furrowed, and still holding Grogu, walked over to the dashboard. 

Din frowned, his heart dropping. "It looks like we are approaching the planet." 

Grogu tilted his head to look up at him and Din forced a half smile to his lips and slowly looked down at him. 

"Time to get ready to go."

Grogu let out a soft whine and ducked his head as Din carried him back to one of the seats. 

Grogu babbled incessantly as Din slowly put back on his armor. With each piece he put on, he gave a look to Grogu and smiled slightly.

He had put everything back on except the helmet and just as he reached for it, Grogu narrowed his eyes, held out his hands and used the Force to pull the helmet away from Din and across the floor. 

"Hey!" His eyes snapped over Grogu and Grogu's face was scrunched up, his ears pressed back. 

Din sighed and walked over to him. "We talked about this, kid. I thought you wanted to go."

He reached for the helmet again and again Grogu pushed it from him.

Din raises his brow and cast what he assumed what a stern look down at him. 

"Grogu…don't do that. I have to put my armor back on. Only you are allowed to see me like this, understand?"

Grogu frowned and raised his arms toward him. 

Din reached out and picked him up, assuming that is what he wanted. 

As soon as he did, Grogu reached out and touched his cheek. 

Din opened his mouth to say something but paused when he saw the expression on Grogu's face. 

His eyes were narrowed, ears perked and his lips moved in ways Din had never seen before, accompanied by sounds that were very nearly alarming. 

"Uh kid…are you alright?" 

He rubbed his hand up and down Grogu's back, wondering if the kid was sick or injured, though he wasn't sure how. 

Grogu grunted low in his throat, whined and then finally, "Fa!"

Din froze and stared down at Grogu who was looking back at him. His face had softened again, his mouth open in a smile and he let out a happy coo before saying again, "Fa!"

Din could feel his heart beating soundly in his chest and he stared at him in wonder. "Did you just…"

Grogu gurgled in ecstatic triumph and patted his cheek, repeating it again.

He swore to himself he would hold it together in front of the kid but that one simple word broke him. 

_ Father. _

"Kid…" his voice broke as tears filled his eyes and he took a breath, looking away to attempt to clear it but it was no use. 

He now knew what Grogu was getting at keeping his helmet from him. He wanted to say it to his face.

"I know." He said quietly as he looked back to Grogu and affectionate rubbed the back of his head which earned more happy sounds. 

"This...isn't goodbye, alright? I will see you again. I promise."

Grogu's previously happy expression faded into melancholy and he whined quietly, settling once again onto Din's chest. 

Din closed his eyes and pressed his lips softly to the top of his head, his hand spreading across his back to hold him close. 

"Alright." He cleared his throat. "Alright." He patted his back and pulled his head back and Grogu looked up at him. 

"I have to start preparing for landing now. So you…" he placed Grogu back into the seat. "Have to stay here and I…" he slowly pulled his hands away to release him and walked over to grab his helmet. 

He stared at the helmet that many enemies feared, that covered his face for decades and would continue to for the years to come. 

The last several hours were an extremely rare exception and one he didn’t expect to repeat again anytime soon. 

He placed it back over his head, adjusted it and felt the familiar relief of security it brought. 

He felt the extra weight of it now, having spent some time without it but it was comfringly familiar. 

He turned back around to face Grogu and approached him. Grogu sat with his hands on his lap, his head tilted as he watched him quietly. 

"Landing should be easier. I hope." He told Grogu, reaching out to gently touch his head. "You just stay put, alright?"

Grogu cooed quietly and his ears flicked back and forth. 

Din walked back to the pilot's seat and settled down. His eyes closed tightly for a long moment and when he reopened them he pushed all emotions away. 

He could do nothing but focus on the landing. He even tried to tune out Grogu making small babbling noises as the ship descended into the planet's atmosphere.

The planet was green and luscious with plant life. It looked very hospitable and peaceful which was slightly reassuring but there was no stopping the feeling of dread that consumed him as he continued toward their final destination.

Once they touched down, he would have to release Grogu for good into the care of another. 

As he approached the coordinates that were given to him, he observed the domed huts that must have been the Jedi training center. 

Once he was near enough to the ground, he spotted Luke standing still, dressed in the same black robes he wore aboard the cruiser but with the black cloak missing. 

Din clenched his jaw, his eyes focusing on the young man who he would be transferring Grogu's care to. 

He landed the ship smoothly and powered it down but remained still in his seat. 

He had been mentally preparing himself for a while but now that the time came he was frozen. 

He couldn't fathom willingly leaving the kid and flying away empty handed. 

He closed his eyes, cutting off his vision of Luke, and sat quietly.

His face scrunched up for a second, his grip tightening on the seats arms and then he released all tension with a slow, deep breath. 

His eyes opened and he steeled himself for what he had to do. 

"Alright kid…" he turned around in the seat and found the seat was empty. 

He sighed. "Grogu?"

He heard a squeak from his opposite side and whirled around and there was Grogu reaching up for him from beside his leg. 

"I thought I told you to stay in the seat." 

He tried to go for a mild scolding but his voice wavered with unchecked emotion and he sighed again as he lifted Grogu into his lap. 

"Gotta be a last time for everything, huh, kid?"

Grogu's ears flattened, his eyes wide and sad as he wrapped his hand around Din's thumb. 

"It won't be the last time." He assured him while trying to convince himself of the same. 

"But for now…" he started with a sigh as he stood up with Grogu in his arms. "It is time to start something new for you. Or perhaps it is returning to something old, isn't it? You little Jedi."

Grogu tucked himself against Din's side as he began the exit from the ship. 

Luke was waiting for them on the ground and Grogu's eyes widened as he looked around in interest.

"I am glad to see you safely made it." Luke greeted with a gentle smile. 

His eyes then flickered over to Grogu. "Hello little one."

Grogu, just as entranced as he was the first time he saw Luke, cooed quietly and reached out his arms. 

Luke glanced back at Din and raised his eyebrow.

Din tightened his hold on Grogu for a quick moment and then with a slow release of breath, released Grogu and placed him on the ground at his feet. 

Grogu held onto his boots and looked up at him, his ears folding back. 

Din kneeled down before him, placing one hand on his back. "You're going to do great things here, kid. Don't be afraid."

Grogu let out a quiet whine and latched onto his arm for a minute. 

Then his ears twitched as the wind blew and he turned his head towards Luke and the Jedi temple that stood behind him. 

His eyes closed and he started humming, but still held onto Din's arm. 

When he reopened his eyes, he turned back to Din, squeaked and then let him go and began to waddle toward Luke.

Din stood, his chest tightening as he watched him go into Luke's welcoming arms.

Luke scooped him up with a smile and Grogu cooed happily as he looked upon his face. 

Din clenched his jaw, vowing not to keep his emotions straight even though no one could actually see him. 

"Take good care of him."

Luke lifted his head and looked at him with a nod. "I will."

Din nodded his head in return and then took a slow, deep breath and turned around.

He couldn't look back, he couldn't….

"Wait."

Luke's soft but stern voice halted him. 

"I can't let you leave in that." 

Dins eyes fell upon the Imperial ship he had miraculously flown there without any stops from the New Republic.

"It's all I have." He tensely and he felt hollow in his chest. 

Now he had nothing, no ship, no kid, no creed and all he had was this Imperial ship...

"Come with me." Luke said and Din turned back around slowly. 

Grogu was reaching a hand toward him as he sat cradled in the crook of Luke's arm.

Luke was half turned toward the temple and smiled at him invitingly

"Am I allowed?"

Luke laughed softly. "Of course. Please, follow me."

Luke turned and started walking in towards the temple. Grogu's head appeared over Luke's shoulder and those wide brown eyes beckoning him were enough to get him to obediently follow.

Once inside they were met with a woman about Luke’s age, her long hair in braids and dressed more formally than Luke in a clean white dress.

The woman's brow lifted as they walked in,her eyes fell on Grogu and she smiled.

"This is my sister," Luke began as he stood beside her, and turned back to face him, "Senator Leia Organa."

"A pleasure to meet you." Leia said pleasantly with a smile. "I have heard so much about your little one."

"She will provide you with new transportation." Luke explained. 

"You're New Republic?"

"Well we certainly aren't Empire." Leia retorted with a small laugh. 

"I am a bounty hunter." Din admittedly cautiously. 

Luke and Leia exchanged identical glanced and Leia’s smile widened as she stepped forward toward him. 

"We all have our secrets, Mandalorian. Consider yours safe with us."

"Why?" Din couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. All his run ins with New Republic had usually ended in him almost being arrested. 

"Grogu has requested that I ensure his father is protected." Luke answered and Din looked at them, his eyes focusing on Grogu. "I am simply fulfilling that request."

"You would do that for him?"

"Your child is in my care now. He is my padawan learner and I am his Master. I have sworn to protect him and you have protected him to bring him to me. Besides, he will return to you if that is his wish, once his training is complete. It will be much easier to find you again this way when the time is right."

He felt a little fletchling of hope fluttering in his chest. "How long?"

Luke glanced down at Grogu and Grogu at him. The two stared at one another for a long moment and Din held his breath. 

"I cannot tell you for certain." Luke finally replied, looking back at him. "A Jedi's journey is their own. Grogu and I will know when he is ready."

"And he will be a Jedi?"

"He will be but he will also still be a child. And a child needs guidance and protection and care. I can train him in the ways of the Force but you….you are his Father and you will show him the way." 

'The way' was something he had been reconsidering his definition of lately. He'd come across many Mandalorians who didn't follow his creed and he had broken it himself for Grogu. 

Luke smiled softly as he looked between them. "The bond you two share is rare and will never be severed, no matter how long the separation."

The words were some comfort to him, some reassurance that all he had built and gained from having Grogu with him was for naught. 

Grogu stretched out an arm and flexed his fingers with a happy coo.

Din walked forward and held out his hand. Grogu's fingers wrapped around his pointer finger and gripped tight. 

"He loves you." Luke said, watching them with a small smile. 

"Me too, kid." He said, his voice breaking and Grogu cooed, his ears twitching. "I'll be back when you're ready. I promise. No one’s going to leave you alone again."

Grogu held onto his finger for a few moments longer but it was Din who finally broke the connection, taking a step back and clearing his throat. 

"Time for me to go."

Luke nodded and held Grogu closer. Grogu whined quietly and curled into Luke, his hands falling to his sides.

He had accepted the separation and his new caretaker and that was it.

"Take care, Mandalorian." He said and then turned and started to walk down the open corridor. 

Din's heart ached as he watched them go, his fingers twitching at his side. 

"It's Din." He wasn't sure what prompted him to reveal his name to what was virtually a stranger and he winced as soon as he said it. 

Luke paused, turned around and seemed to sense how difficult it was for him, simply nodded his understanding.

Then Luke continued walking and Din kept his eyes on them until Luke rounded a corner and Grogu disappeared out of sight. 

He let out a breath, closed his eyes and ducked his head. He had done it, he had let him go, he couldn't go back for him. At least not yet.

And until that time came he would have to find a way to carry on. 

He dug into the small satchel on his belt and pulled out the small knob. It was the only thing that remained of the Razor Crest and the only thing to remind him of Grogu. The only thing that still mattered.

He closed it in his fist and brought it up to his helmet, pressing his knuckles against his forehead and whispered a silent farewell.

  
  



End file.
